Drake and Josh Season 6
by Jenna-Chan Smith
Summary: My original ideas for a Drake and Josh Season. Six.
1. Episode 1

Drake and Josh were eating Oreo cookies and doing the twist twist boom in which participants attempt to get 100% of the cream filling on one cookie segment, which Drake eventually did.

"Oh my god, you are the chosen one!" Josh ejaculated as his brother's cookie was indeed containing the entirety of the cream fisting on one side.

Drake ate the encreamed edge of his biscuit and had visions in which he surfskated with Jesbraham Linchrist.

"Oh, but, my brotha, what of the remaining portion of cookie what has nary a creamery?" Josh spoke with dread.

Drake stared at this barren mockery of a once bountiful chocoscape, and his heart sunk.

Suddenly, clouds overtook the vast skies of California and a sound unknown overwhelmed the human ability of perception. A bright light approached the brothers - a light so bright it permeated all solid matter.

The brothers found themselves face to face with the great plumed serpent, Quetzalcoatl, his feathers could be seen in every colour known to man, and a veritable myriad of hues only ascertainable to his chosen people, the peacock mantis shrimps.

"Drake Bell of the mortal men, you must eat that cruel joke of a creamless biscuit, the fate of all of your people's kingdoms (With the exceptions of Austria-Hungary and Saudi Arabia, some restrictions apply) depends upon what you do next." The grand serpent spoke through some rudimentary form of telepathy.

Drake put the empty husk of a cookie segment in his mouth and began his laborious chewing, his soul being raped with every bite - every salivation a drought.

Drake swallowed the dusty ghosts of the oreo shell, and let out a whimper "That was literally worse than the holocaust."


	2. Episode 2

Drake and Josh had just finished baking their last batch of cookies for Mr. Tumorface, when suddenly Megan erupted into the room and threw Josh into the heart of a dying sun. "Bed me, Drake."

"Uh, what." Drake mumbled in fear, he felt sad and horny at the same time.

"Bed me." Megan's voice echoed through a plurality of unknown worlds.

"Uhhh… M'kay…" Drake muttered, the vibrations of his voice barely penetrating the layers upon layers of brother semen lodged in his gullet.

Drake picked up his younger sister and placed her upon the bed. "Uhh… What now?"


	3. Episode 3

"Drake! Draaaaaaake!" Josh screamed as he ran up the mahogany stairway buck-naked and soaping wet.

"What is it, Jos-wwoooooahhhhhhh!" Drake shrieked as as he saw his naked moist brother.

"Meghan just turned off all of the water in the entire city! PEOPLE ARE DYING, DRAKE!" Josh shrieked.

"Then we'll just have to go to Nevada and destroy the Hoover Dam to bring water back to our city!" Drake smiled as he put on his coolguy sunglasses.

"YYEAH WE ARE! Hug me, Brothaaaaa!" Josh laughed boistrously as he envelopped his scrawny, athletic brother within his sopping wet corpulent physique. They were just STEP-brothers, so it wasn't gay.

Meanwhile Meghan laughed upon her pile of skulls, she orders her goblin warriors to massage her feet, but they can only get through two rubs of her silkine soles before they freestyle jazz their loads so hard that they die.

Back in Hollywood, Drake and Josh are driving their Drakemobile, that runs on the tears of early 2000s tweens, who had no idea that in the not-so-distant future, their own kind would be deluging upon their thighs at the sight of a gay lesbian midget gnome.

Drake and Josh arrived in Sackrementos California, and stopped for the night. There they met Spiderman. "Hello, weary travellers, I am Spiderman, Lord Regent of California, what way in which may I do for you in?"

"We are looking for an Inn to stay the night, for we must rest before we enter the badlands, know you of such a place?" Josh said as he put some pants on for once.

"Hmmmm..." Spiderman said. "Though it is highly irrefular for a royalty such as myself, I will take you to the only Inn around before you reach the Blackman's Pass, the only way in... or out... of the Nevada badlands..."

So Spiderman wrapped Drake and Josh up like burritos and webslinged from mountain to mountain until he got to the high peak of Mt. Tits. "Here is the Inn of Mt. Tits, the pillows are tits." Spiderman screamed as his watch did a beep beep. "Oh, it's my scheduled wankadoo, hang on." Spiderman screamed as he jiggled his dickydoo until he splurted off the cliff, giving the dread ravens a hearty breakfast of protein.

So, Drake and Josh enter a deep sleep, while Spiderman trains at Kung-Fu all night.

In the morning, they awaken to finding themselves in a giant ass slingshit that Spiderman build out of web.

-Will Continue Later-


End file.
